X'habhumaphu
Zoboomafoo '''(true name '''X'habhumaphu, referred to in the Manuscripts as X'habhumaphu, Elder One, Slayer of the Gods, Beast of the Planes, God of Mind, Salvation of Man) is a former Old One and now the ruler of every plane of reality imaginable. Description X'habhumaphu is impossible to describe. The pure unholy energy emanating from its true form is so powerful that those who behold it could potentially be written out of the plane of reality completely. To look upon X'habhumaphu is death; to grasp the true nature of X'habhumaphu is death; to even grasp the concept that he exists is death. Only ancient Zobooland Manuscripts (carbon dating to a date estimated to be before the Big Bang) tell of his rise to power. Some of the Manuscripts are incomplete, but from what is shown, X'habhumaphu was once one of the three Great Old Ones. The Great Old Ones were a trio of immensely powerful elder gods. X'habhumaphu was once named "J'vhyanx", and J'vhyanx was the "God of Mind", the least powerful of the three gods. The other two gods were "K'hryx", the "God of Peace", and "M'hahrtyn", the "God of Strength". Together, they lived in a heaven-like realm called "Animal Junction" (A'hnmaljovhagg in the Manuscripts). One night, as the other two gods slept, J'vhyanx crept into their quarters and killed the two gods, usurping their power and becoming the most powerful thing to ever exist. The transformation of J'vhyanx into X'habhumaphu took billions of years to transpire; its shrieking of agony was heard throughout the universe. It was the loudest noise ever made, a sound high enough in volume to destroy planets. Many Old Ones (the ancestors of all modern life on Earth, direct ancestors of the Sensits) tried to leave Animal Junction on large, flying ships. Those who attempted this were never seen again (interpretation in the Manuscripts seen above). Those not assimilated were cursed to a hell-plane known as Zobooland (referred to as "X'habhuxhygg" in the Manuscripts), where perception of time is altered and the very fabric of reality is warped. Zobooland is a land of eternal torment where nothing makes sense. It is believed to be the expression of X'habhumaphu's interpretation of Animal Junction; a confusing, bewildering world where everyone except for the person experiencing it seems to understand what's going on. Many of the creatures in Zobooland are immensely dangerous, aggressive or simply evolutionary failures. At this very moment, X'habhumaphu still holds power over the universe. Although many theories exist as to how X'habhumaphu's reign will end (some saying that it will continue indefinitely), many residents of Zobooland such as Noggendrill plot to rise up against it and its followers when a "Judgement Day" arrives and all who refuse to fight will be destroyed. X'habhumaphu exists on a physical plane as Zoboomafoo; its powers extend to this state as well, but to a lesser extent than its true form. Attributes X'habhumaphu has an indefinite list of attributes and powers that allow it to stay in control. * Manipulation of the Laws of the Universe, allowing it to bend the planes of reality to its liking * Manipulation of the Ego and the Superego, making effective mind control * Manipulation of time and space, effectively allowing infinite rewrites of history * Cognitohazardous and audiohazardous properties * Assimilation and disintegration of objects at will Category:Old Ones Category:Great Old Ones Category:Zobooland Characters Category:X'habhuism